Consumers constantly deal with complex events such as filing taxes, submitting medical reports, paying real estate fees, and applying for financial aid. Each of these events require submission of data related to the consumer in one or more forms (i.e., any physical or virtual documents or templates that require input, such as text input, selections, or any other suitable method of submitting information).
Generally, forms have multiple sections, pages, and/or fields that require completion by a user. Certain portions of the forms may be relevant to a particular user, whereas other portions may not be relevant. Further, the relevance of particular portions may be based on responses to prior input.
In order to guide a user through multiple forms, sections, pages and/or fields, some software applications provide an “interview.” An interview corresponds to a set of fields within multiple sections presented to a user in a predetermined order. Based on the user input collected for the fields, future questions and/or sections are determined to be relevant and are presented.
To find a particular topic within a set of forms or within an interview, a search may be performed for a topic. In response, the beginning of a form or a section is presented that matches the search term entered. Thereafter, to find the relevant topic, the particular form or interview section must be explored to reach the specific topic.